moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Breathe
Category:Films | directed by = Fede Alvarez | written by = Fede Alvarez; Rodo Sayagues | produced by = Joseph Drake; Mathew Hart; Nathan Kahane; Erin Westerman; J.R. Young; Fede Alvarez; Ildiko Kemeny; Kelli Konop; David Minkowski; Sam Raimi; Rodo Sayagues; Robert G. Tapert | music by = Roque Baños | cinematography = Pedro Luque | edited by = Eric L. Beason; Louise Ford; Gardner Gould | distributed by = Screen Gems Stage 6 Films Ghost House Pictures | release date(s) = August 26th, 2016 | mpaa rating = | running time = 88 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $9,900,000 | gross revenue = $76,892,111 (US) $108,643,502 | preceded by = | followed by = }} Don't Breathe is an American feature film of the horror and thriller genres. It was written and directed by Fede Alvarez and co-written by Rodo Sayagues. It was produced by Screen Gems, Stage 6 Films and Ghost House Pictures. It premiered in the United States on August 26th, 2016. The movie stars Stephen Lang as the unnamed blind man, who must defend his home against a trio of thieves. The thieves are played by Jane Levy as Rocky, Dylan Minnette as Alex, and Daniel Zovatto as Money. Synopsis Over in the motor city, Detroit, there are are three jerks named Rocky, Alex, and Money. Alex's father owns a security company, so they break into homes using these systems and steal items, which they later sell. Money learns about a potential score involving a U.S. Army veteran who reputedly has $300,000 in cash in his house. He received the money as part of a settlement after a woman named Cindy Roberts killed his daughter in a car accident. The three stake out the house and discover that the man is in fact blind. After some deliberation, they decide to break into the house at night. They stake out the house at night and drug the man's dog. Rocky creeps in through a window and then lets Alex and Money inside. They find a locked door and make the assumption that the money must be behind it. Money shoots the lock off the door, which awakens the blind man. The man emerges and gets into a fight with Money, killing him with his own gun. He then goes to make sure that his money is safe and secure. He then goes downstairs where he finds several pairs of shoes, and deduces that there is more than one person in his home. Bad enough that these three delinquents are breaking into a blind man's home, but there is more to this sightless veteran than meets the proverbial eye. Evading the ex-soldier, Rocky and Alex make their way into the basement. They are shocked to find a customized padded cell with a woman inside of it, who is bound and gagged. This is Cindy Roberts - the woman responsible for the death of the blind man's daughter. Rocky and Alex free Cindy and run for the storm cellar door, only to be surprised by the Blind Man, who fires at them. He accidentally shoots Cindy, killing her. The thieves escape into the cellar while the blind man shuts off the lights. He struggled with the two of them, but Alex manages to knock him out. They then make their way back to the house. Finding the exits blocked, Rocky attempts to escape the house through the ventilation system, while Alex is attacked by the blind man's dog and falls out of a window onto a skylight. The Blind Man captures Alex and drags him into his utility room, where he appears to stab him with a pair of pruning shears. The dog meanwhile, chases after Rocky through the vents, but the blind man ultimately captures her. When she awakens, she finds herself tied up in the basement. The blind man talks to her and reveals that he had raped and impregnated Cindy Roberts so that she could give him back the child that she had taken from him. The blind man then attempts to artificially inseminate Rocky with a turkey baster. Alex, who is still alive, comes to Rocky's rescue, and knocks the blind man down. Rocky and Alex attempt to leave through the front door. The blind man revives and gets out of his restraints. Using a gun, he shoots Alex, killing him. Rocky escapes, but is pursued by one of the dogs. She manages to trap the dog in her car trunk, but the blind man captures her once again. Rocky distracts the veteran by setting off his house's alarm system, then beats him with a crowbar and knocks him into the basement, knocking him unconscious. She flees the house before the police arrive. With the money, Rocky prepares to leave Detroit with her younger sister Diddy on a train to Los Angeles. Before boarding the train, she sees a news report stating that the blind man killed two intruders in his house and is in stable condition at the hospital. He did not report Rocky or the stolen money. Cast Human cast Animal cast Notes * This film is alternatively known as A Man in the Dark. * Don't Breathe (2016) redirects to this page. * This film was shot in Detroit, Michigan. * At its widest release, Don't Breathe was screened in 3,384 movie theaters. * Producer Rob Tapert is credited as Robert G. Tapert in this movie. * There are a total of fourteen credited cast members in this film. Eleven cast members are human actors and three of them are dogs. According to the full cast listing for this film at IMDB, there is an additional four uncredited cast members. * This is the first credited acting work for Athos the dog. * This is the first credited acting work for Astor the dog. * This is the first credited acting work for Nomad the dog. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "This house looked like an easy target. Until they found what was inside". * This is Fede Alvarez's second work as a director and a screenwriter on a major film. It is also his second film work in the horror genre. He previously directed and co-wrote the 2013 remake of Evil Dead. * This is Rodo Sayagues's second work as a screenwriter on a major film. It is also his second film work in the horror genre. He previously co-wrote the 2013 remake of Evil Dead. * Actress Jane Levy, who plays Rocky, also had the leading female role in Evil Dead as Mia Allen. Recommendations External Links * * * Don't Breathe at Wikipedia * * * Keywords Corpse; Detroit; Dogs; Falling from a great height; Gunshot victims; Head injuries; Impalement; Michigan; Pregnancy; Profanity; Psychopath; Rape; Shot in the head; Smoking ---- Category:Screen Gems Category:Stage 6 Films Category:Ghost House Pictures Category:2010s/Films Category:2016/Films Category:August, 2016/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:D/Films Category:Films with crew categories Category:Films with plot summaries